Collision
by Zoser
Summary: In a spot where multiverses collide Sg-1 glimpse different paths.


**Collision**

Sam Carter is busily tapping on the keyboard of Walter's master dialing computer, trying to readjust the parameters on this mission. She knows something is wrong but she just can't put her finger on it. And the colonel is impatiently barking at her to get a move on. So she gives Walter a wan smile and runs down the stairs to join SG-1. The gate opens to a swirling event horizon. The team looks at their leader, who in turn looks at Carter. Then he gives a WTF hunch of his shoulders and leads them through.

The wormhole glides past an unusual portion of the galaxy, colliding black holes rent the fabric of space and time and the multiverses blend and swirl and intersect. Their matter streams pass through the twisted strands of reality.

* * *

 **Jack**

1 He hears the shot and takes off running his heart in his mouth. There in the bedroom is his little boy, gun in hand, looking surprised and frightened. There is a hole in the ceiling. He pulls the gun from the Charlie's hand who is now fearful of his father's reaction. Jack pulls the child into his arms and weeps.

2 Jack can't stop it, the bomb has been rigged, there's no stopping it. The bomb goes off obliterating Ra, his ship, the pyramid it sits upon and most of the population of Abydos.

3 Carter knows, of course she knows. She was always the smart one. But now the Doc, Teal'c and Anise know. He has to talk to Hammond and he has to resign to save Stargate Command from it's political enemies.

4 The mission is FUBAR and Jack can see the enemy advancing on their position. The copter comes to pick them up but he can't reach it, he can barely lift his head he has lost so much blood. Cromwell runs back, drags Jack to the craft and hoists him on board. He owes Frank his life, he'll never forget.

5 The baby is a total surprise. Well they did begin to suspect 6 months ago.

(They had been off world when it all went to hell. Strangely enough it wasn't aliens but man's own insanity that brought Earth down. So they made the best of it – what choice did they have. All the teams that were off world at the time and all those, both military and civilian, that could escape through the Stargate, started a colony on the latest Alpha site. New rules were needed if they were to survive as a people, and survive they did and multiply.)

They name her Grace.

 **Teal'c**

1 Teal'c is in fear of losing everything. He has finally built a life for his family after the disgrace of his father's death. He goes before the god Apophis and betrays Bra'tac.

2 Teal'c pulls the lovely Shau'nac from the temple and convinces her to run away with him.

3 He stands by as Drey'auc weeps. Their son, their only son Rya'c, dies for lack of a symbiote and it is all Teal'c's fault.

4 Teal'c leads the assault on Earth, home world of the Tau'ri. He is victorious, killing O'Neill, a thorn in Apophis' side and proceeds to slaughter all others in this nest of opposition to the gods.

5 Witnessing his father's death, Teal'c curses Cronus who turns his staff weapon on the boy, and kills him too.

 **Daniel**

1 Daniel finds himself in the pouring rain knowing the drenching downpour will not wash away the humiliation of being a laughing stock among his peers. He refuses the invitation to get in the limousine. He could not stand one more person telling him he's a fool. Maybe he is.

2 The girl is brought into his room veiled and shy. He cannot accept the gift of another human being, he has scruples, integrity. He has no idea of the consequences to Sha're because of his rejection of her.

3 Daniel is standing in the map room on Abydos holding Sha're's hand while he tells O'Neill and Doctor Carter of the addresses he has found. The sounds of a skirmisher stops him mid sentence.

4 General Hammond absolutely refuses to allow Daniel to join SG-1.

5 Daniel falls head over heels with the lovely Sarah Gardner. They coordinate their post doc work so they can stay together.

 **Sam**

1 Tired of waiting for her dad Sam climbs into the taxi with her mother. They're chatting about the new clothes they have just purchased when out of the blue the truck t-bones the vehicle.

2 She's a single mother with a wailing infant on her shoulder. Jonas Hansen, the absentee father, did a disappearing act. He said he had a great opportunity but it was top secret. She thinks he wanted an excuse, any excuse, to escape his responsibilities.

3 Teal'c selects her from among all the women in the harem. The last independent conscious though of hers in one of the symbiote crawling up her back.

4 Sam is running after the colonel. He turns and asks her again and she, with a big smile, says yes, she'd love to go fishing.

5 She refuses to have anything to do with the military, and especially anything to do with her father. She finds a home in academia, theoretical astrophysics but always wonders what she's missing.

* * *

The Stargate opens and SG-1, slightly dazed and confused, walk out into a semi-tropical paradise. O'Neill thinks this would be an ideal spot for a base, a new Alpha or Beta site, or what ever Greek letter they up to.

But first he needs Carter to calculate a new route home, he doesn't care how many hops they make. He's not ready to experience that again nor from the look of them neither is his team.


End file.
